


ARTPOST: Restoring the Balance

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ecology, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fanart, M/M, Magical Realism, Manip, Multi, Polyamory, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: Jared grew up feeling like something was always missing from his life. When he finally finds what he's been searching for, three friends and the perfect place to live, he thinks he's set. But then he and his friends start falling ill, and they discover that it has to do with who—and what—they all are.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	ARTPOST: Restoring the Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zubeneschamali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restoring the Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583711) by [zubeneschamali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali). 



> Claiming day is always a most exciting time, but this year, I had the honour of being chosen by one of my favourite authors in the fandom and I literally couldn't sit still for hours, checking and rechecking that the claim wasn't a fluke or an April Fools Joke or what have you. But it was real and zuben took my artprompt in a wholly unexpected direction I never would have thought of (except, that's actually my favourite part about reversebangs in the first place).  
> I love how big and expansive her worlds always feel, no matter how deceptively simple, or better, straight-forward, the story and this one is no different. It flows just so beautifully from the characters and I found myself inspired to make so much more art I technically didn't even have the time to do. I was a great joy to be partnered in this challenge and I love what we got out of it!

STORY LINK IN THE NOTES

**BANNER ART: Restoring the Balance**

[ ](https://imgur.com/p0080lR)

**Original Prompt: Elementals (Fire & Water)**

[ ](https://imgur.com/ALvSH0s)

**Companion Piece: Earth & Wind**

[ ](https://imgur.com/8rssjJf)

**Banner art sans title: Joined Hands**

[ ](https://imgur.com/e1yacn5)

Credits:  
Home of the Nutty (https://homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/) THE definite resource for screencaps in fandom.

Brusheezy.com (https://www.brusheezy.com/) Providing awesome free Photoshop brushes of all kinds, responsible for leaves, splashes, firebrand and shellfish, as well as many structure brushes.


End file.
